WebFlight
by AmalgamUniverse
Summary: New York City is gone, burned in a blaze in the 90s and now finally rebuilt as "Metropolis". With this new city comes new life...and new danger, in this new and dangerous time two young men -whose destinies are now being put into motion- will rise as unlikely protectors of the city. One with webs, the other with the power of flight. This...is their story.


Welcome, we are BlackSpiderman 4 and Black Scepter and this is our first team up fanfiction: Web/Flight. Like the subjects we have written, we also have our origin stories and reasons why we do this. Learn a bit about us before the story begins...

_**About The Authors**_

_**BlackSpiderman 4 – I'm Kingdom Hearts fanfiction writer by nature, but seeing as Marvel and DC were my first loves before that point and seeing the idea of Spider-Man mixing in with Superman: given form by The Black Scepter and how he blends the universes together I decided to help and shape the events to occur and flesh out the universe. Having grown up watching both the Spider-Man and Superman animated series in the 90s, I always wondered how the two could come together since they belong to two different comic companies and this story will set to establish how we plan to achieve this lofty goal. **_

_**Black Scepter: What makes a good crossover? It is a story that has the two elements exist separate but on the same plane? Or is it a literal crossover? That's a question that entered my mind when this idea was born, which was born from the realization of what makes a good crossover. But what do you believe is a good crossover? Is it a story similar to the Marvel and DC comics in the 70s/80s? Where Superman would visit New York and he and Spider-Man would work together against Doc Ock and Lex Luthor? Its interesting in format, but it feels like a clash of the universes – always a mental battle to see what villain was better than the rest. If a crossover of two elements in the same plane isn't it, what about a literal crossover? I am of course speaking of the publication our account namesake is based on, Amalgam, which took crossover on a literal sense of the word. Is that the meaning of a crossover? A world in which Spider-Man was fused with Superboy and became Spider-Boy? Iron Man fused with Green Lantern? Batman fused with Wolverine? I found that cool when I was younger but as I aged I found the team up to be...chaotic, too many combinations, too many backgrounds mixed up and fused that it made my head spin. So what is a good crossover? I found my answer when I was writing my Ghost Rider/Kingdom Hearts simply titled Ghost Rider. I was complimented many times on how I did a good combination of the world of Kingdom Hearts and Ghost Rider. It was there I recognized what I felt was a good crossover, a story in which both elements are coexisting without standing out or stepping on someone's toes. A balance of Marvel and DC, a true crossover, it is what myself and BlackSpiderman 4 tried to emulate in our story. We hope readers will enjoy the crossovers we have done and how they are implemented in this storyline.**_

The story is already set for them, these young men are on the cusp of becoming heroes and now their lives are about to be changed forever, sit back and enjoy these young heroes budding adventure in Web/Flight.

* * *

**Web/Flight**

* * *

"**The New Two"**

**Chapter 1: **_**La Vita Nuova**_

* * *

The bus grind to a complete halt, its metal doors swinging open and allowing it's passengers to step out of the metal box and into the bus station.

"Last stop!" the driver called out, "Metropolis!"

Among the few passengers that walked out of the bus was a young man, seventeen, with shaggy dark hair and almost handsome features. The boy had this earnest look about him, not naïve but honest: in a way, a boyscout. This young man had a name; Clark Kent, who had left his home of Smallville to pursue his life here in Metropolis. What did he intend to pursue? He...wasn't sure yet, honestly he wasn't sure of much beyond that this city felt like his calling. However as he walked away from the bus and through transit he felt doubts creeping up into his head again.

_I was so sure,_ he thought to himself, _So sure when I told Ma and Pa what I wanted..._

...

He thought about that day in Smallville, when he confided to his adopted parents: the Kents, about his frustration with his current situation.

"I just don't know what I want Ma," Clark said, setting down his fork. "I feel...I feel like there is something more I can do, that I will do – something out of Smallville."

"I understand your frustrations Clark," Martha Kent spoke, "but I don't know what to tell you, what is it that you are looking for?"

Clark paused for a moment, leaning in a little at the table as he found his answer, "Purpose. You and Pa always tell me everything has a place in this world, even someone like me. Your words meant a lot to me, but...I can't seem to find what it is I am looking for here, in Smallville."

Martha Kent seemed to almost be at a loss for an answer, until there was the sound of a wood chair shifting and Johnathan Kent stood up. "Son, follow me."

Clark gave his mother a look for a moment before slowly following his father out of the kitchen, he stepped into the family room where his father pulled out a box from a drawer. He motioned for him to step closer and held the box out in front of him.

"A long time ago Clark I asked those same questions to my father, your grandfather, and he told me what I am about to tell you: there comes a time in a man's life where he has to set out and find his place. Following his advice I set out, before I did he gave me this." he opened the small box and pulled out a very old pocket watch. Small, old with time, but when his father opened the small latch the clicking sound showed it was still working. Clark looked at the watch and his father looked at him before holding his hand out for him to take it, Clark's eyes widened as he looked at the watch and at his father – who nodded in approval. He slowly reached down and took the watch, handling it delicately and the with respect the object should have.

"You really feel like this is something you must do?" his father asked him softly, to which Clark nodded. The older man gave a sad smile before clasping his hand on his shoulder, "Know this, no matter where you go or what you find...I am and will be always proud to call you my son."

Clark smiled and the two men gave each other a brief hug, one that showed the bond between a father and his son and one that would stay even though the two men would be apart.

...

Clark Kent thought back to his father's words and reached into his pocket, placing his hands around the pocket watch – he could almost still feel the warmth of his father's hand engraved into the metal as he wrapped his fingers around it. The warmth giving him safety and assurance he shouldered his bag and walked through the bus station. As he made his way through the jostling crowd he could hear the speakers from the TV screens boom over the crowd.

_"Welcome to Metropolis! Our shining utopia! For returning citizens welcome back and for newcomers alike we welcome you with open arms! Please take the time to learn the history of your glorious new home, for Metropolis is only a recent addition – as many know so many years ago, this grand city was once known as-"_

* * *

"New York City."

A sharp brunette told her mildly paying attention classroom, clicking a key on her laptop and displaying an older image of the city.

"As we all know, New York City was the original name of the city until what event happened Ms...Allen."

The brunette pointed to the middle of the classroom, where a curly haired blond was checking her texts when the teacher called out to her. She fumbled to snap her phone shut and turned to the teacher, she looked at the image of the city for a moment before she shrugged.

"I don't know, cause Metropolis sounded better?"

The teacher sighed disappointingly, "Can any please correct Ms. Allen's line of thinking? Mr. Robertson perhaps?"

Randy Robertson rolled his eyes at Liz Allen before speaking, "New York City was changed to Metropolis as a result of a joint meeting, after the event in question known as 'The Great Blaze' occurred in the 1990's."

The teacher nodded approvingly, "Good."

Liz however scoffed and muttered, "Teacher's pet."

"Air head." Randy retorted.

"Tool."

"Detention." the two students looked up to see their teacher shaking her head at the two of them. They gave a scowl at each other as the teacher continued on with her lesson, clicking the keys on the computer to show a new screen of the city being rebuilt.

"It took a few years, but due to the mass donations from various companies we were able to restore our city in a matter of months rather than years. Can anyone tell me the four major companies that helped rebuild? Mr. Parker?"

The teacher turned her head to the student in question...only to find an empty desk on the far room, she frowned and turned to her class. "Where is Mr. Parker?"

No response came from the class at first...until a single hand rose above the student's heads, the teacher turned to the hand and spoke to the student. "Ms. Stacy?"

The flaxen haired youth stood up, her expression was somber as she addressed the teacher. "Peter won't be in class today, you see last night...his uncle was murdered."

* * *

The past few hours felt like months, the dark corners of his room were shaped into long spindly legs by the daylight. Peter Parker, hair still bedridden, clothes still dirty from the night before, chuckled at the irony of the shadows...the ones that were shaped like long legs. The legs of a spider, the same damn spider that caused all of this. He remembered it now...if only he stayed with the group, he would have never wandered into the genetics lab. If only he didn't listen to his curiosity and walk into the chamber, if only he didn't touch one of the cases that held these red and blue spiders. If only they didn't fall and break, if only those spiders -feeling threatened- lunged after Peter...if only one didn't bite him.

Maybe Uncle Ben would have been still alive.

_ No_, Peter thought, burying his head in his hands. _The powers had nothing to do with Uncle Ben's death...I did._

If only he didn't want a shot at fame...if only he didn't ignore his Uncle Ben when he was trying to give him advice. If only he didn't run away from home, if only he stopped that robber from holding up that convenience store...if only Uncle Ben wasn't around the next corner where the robber was...if only he didn't try to stop him.

If. If. If. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. None of these changed _anything_, everything that happened that night happened because Peter didn't listen. Because Peter ignored the responsibility that came with great power, the cost of his selfishness was taking away one of the two people in this world who cared so much about him. He tried to give the world the middle finger, the world responded by breaking his wrist. The door knocked twice, Peter did not get up, a soft voice spoke from the doorway.

"Peter, please come down and get something to eat." his Aunt May spoke, "You've been locked in that room for hours..."

Peter stayed absolutely still, he did not want to move...he didn't want to move, he was hoping if he stayed still long enough his Aunt would walk away and leave him alone. It took several minutes until Aunt May's soft voice came through the doorway. "I'll leave a plate by the door..."

The retreating footsteps made Peter feel safe enough to move, he stood up and crossed his room to his computer where hanging on the corkboard was the wanted poster that was made with the description of the man who killed his uncle. The man who he let escape that night of the robbery...

_ He may have gotten away that night..._ Peter thought, staring at the corkboard with a strong burning hatred. _But he will not get away from me...tonight will be his last, I swear to you Uncle Ben even if it costs me my life, this man will pay for taking you away from me._

_**To Be Continued**  
_

* * *

The story is just beginning for the two of them, how will they meet? How will they become heroes? That, True Believers (and Newcomers alike) will be answered...in the later chapters. Tell us how we're doing so far, it may be short but have we captured your interest? Let us know and stay tuned!


End file.
